


【羞蓝/水蓝】牙医

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi, Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Kudos: 6





	【羞蓝/水蓝】牙医

［蛀牙］水蓝前提下的开环xing幻想  
大致前提就是水蓝是sm主仆关系  
羞→蓝→水，单箭头，露出，注意避雷  
  
一  
  
外面的天已经黑了，姜承録从走廊旁的落地窗看出去，初冬的树还没来得及修剪横生的枝桠，路灯隐匿在败枝枯叶间，昏黄的光被切割开来，在地面上投射出破碎的阴影。  
  
他尝试去寻找那些阴影的碎片间可能相互匹配的边界，像寻找两片契合的拼图，但这是徒劳无功的，因为那些光和影并不是真正得一一对照。姜承録在必然的失望中看了一下表，这种消遣反而使等待的时间变得异常漫长。  
  
他在等待一位病人。  
  
一位踩碎那些阴影，顶着昏黄而柔软的光晕向他走来的病人，也像月光一样只能出现在暮色四合后的夜晚，留不下任何痕迹。  
  
路的尽头缓慢得驶来一辆黑色的车，碾过了地上那些破碎的光斑，即使是这样，姜承録仍产生了一种窥探的耻感。他犹豫得转身回到办公室，坐在充斥着消毒水气味的房间里，手放在膝盖上，仔细听着外面的动静。  
  
过来很久，可能有半个小时，门在扣响两声之后吱呀着打开了，裹在风衣里的男孩从后面探出头，鹿眼藏在厚重的镜片下，迟疑而缓慢得看过来，有些无所适从的怯懦。  
  
“你好，姜医生。”  
  
事实上，姜承録并不知道这位病人的名字，也不知道他的年龄，即使从牙齿上能够推断他已经成年，但过于瘦削的肩背和羊羔一样的眼睛，纤细而孱弱，他愿意称呼这位病人为男孩。  
  
一个月前男孩第一次出现在这家私人诊所时，也是预约的夜晚，一个人站在冰冷空旷的诊室中茫然无措得打量着周遭，在姜承録的示意后才反应过来，慢慢躺倒在治疗椅上，瘦削的身体轻飘飘的像撒下了一片白皙清淡的月光。  
  
姜承録打开了无影灯，光亮起来的时候男孩下意识紧闭上眼睛，颤抖的睫毛像扑朔的翅膀。他小心翼翼张开了嘴巴，姜承録才看到，男孩有一颗很严重的蛀牙，牙髓质已经出现了炎症，病变的程度应该连喝冷水都会觉得疼。  
  
他把这种状况讲解给男孩的时候，病人从治疗椅上坐了起来，转过头看着墙边的镜子里，并没有说话，这让姜承録有些茫然，在他以为是自己并不熟练的中文没有说清楚，打算再组织语言讲解一下时，男孩转过头，澄澈清亮的眸子里盛装着什么期待，忽然开了口。  
  
“医生，我还会换牙吗？”  
  
“不会了，你已经成年了...”  
  
姜承録下意识实话回答了这样无厘头的问题，直到反应过来后，才有些局促得补充了一句。  
  
“你可以换一颗烤瓷牙，但是还没有严重到那种程度，我的建议是做根管治疗...”  
  
男孩便低下了头，肩膀瑟缩在一起，像合上了外壳的蚌，姜承録无法读懂那种失落到底来自于什么。  
  
有些怪异的想法出现在姜承録的脑海中，他治疗过很多人的口腔，见过各种程度的伤病，却头一次产生了这样的联想，仿佛看见了一颗艳丽而饱满的樱桃，却被虫子蛀开了一道空洞洞的小口，于是皮肉都破碎开来，汁液横流。  
  
根管治疗的效果很好，上一次复诊时姜承録给男孩的牙齿取了模，订做了牙冠套，今天晚上帮他粘合上之后，那颗本来已经糜烂的牙齿就能恢复正常的模样，像是从未受过任何侵蚀一般。  
  
不知道为什么，姜承録心中却产生了某种忐忑的直觉，他似乎已经预料到，男孩会像当初突如其然得出现一样，突如其然得消失，留不下任何痕迹，哪怕一个代号般的姓名。  
  
在不明所以的惶恐中，他总觉得自己应该在这最后的机会里开口问些什么，于是放在膝盖上的手抬起来扶了一下眼镜，姜承録抿着唇看向男孩，洞黑的目光却撞上那风衣下堪堪露出的细白的小腿，瘦削流畅的线条隐匿进帆布鞋里，未着寸缕。  
  
思想片刻空白的停滞后，询问的契机转瞬已逝，男孩已经转身去了诊室。  
  
姜承録站起身，从柜子里取出了那个没有任何标记的定制牙冠套，握着门把手时才反应过来，他的掌心已经全是汗水。  
  
二  
  
宝蓝在那张躺下过很多次的治疗椅前并紧了双腿，攀爬在脊梁上的耻感让他的大腿根几乎要颤栗着瘫软下去，身后的脚步声却在慢慢靠近，他不自觉得绞着手指，陷入了进退两难的地步。  
  
也有人会在风衣下面穿短裤的吧，露出小腿很正常，帆布鞋不穿袜子也没有什么好奇怪的。宝蓝尝试安慰自己，但这些借口并不能使他心安理得自欺欺人，因为他知道，事实就是自己风衣下什么都没有穿。

最后的结论让他有些沮丧，显然自己现在的模样十分的淫荡，说不定医生第一眼就发现了，即使他的声音仍然是平静的，听不出任何的情绪和波澜。  
  
“躺上去吧。”  
  
发现了又能怎么样呢，宝蓝自暴自弃得想，哪怕是出于社交礼仪，也不会被揭穿的不是吗？我是他的病人啊。  
  
宝蓝并没有回头去看身后的医生，拽住风衣的下摆抬起一条腿跨上了治疗椅，赤裸的脚腕触碰到冰冷的皮质上时，仍然凉得一激灵。他扭过腰尝试不碰到下身，但人紧张的时候，身体就会忍不住嗫嚅，后面含住的东西又往里面进了一寸，抵在最湿软柔弱的地方，即使并没有启动，也像是虎目狼视般慎人。他闭着眼睛，躺下身将另一条腿也抬了上来，两条腿并紧绞在一起，风衣下蕾丝的边角就这么划擦着他稚嫩敏感的腿根，刺疼中又带着酥酥麻麻的快感。  
  
他正在被羞辱着，这种羞辱不是床笫间的压迫和折磨，周身的空虚和寒噤使得他无时不刻得想着主人，想到从那辆车上下来的前一刻，在狭窄窘迫的后座里，喻文波抱着他的腰，用几乎于委屈而痛苦的神色，将头颅埋在他的肩窝里喘息。  
  
“你为什么要生病，你为什么要见其它人？”  
  
他们刚做完爱，也只有刚做完的时候，喻文波会显露出这样孩子气的直白，好像他的愤怒和嫉妒都随着射精而离开了，只剩下任性的占有欲在作祟，惩罚一样掐着他的腰要和他接吻，咬着他的脖子和锁骨留下一串殷红的痕迹。  
  
宝蓝下意识伸手去摸了一下脖子，将衣领立起来遮住脖颈，他不知道医生看见了没有，他还来不及去试探医生的表情，无影灯啪得一声打开了，照得他在一片空白中打了个冷颤，别过头睁开眼时却正对着医生的小腹，一颗白色的扣子抵在鼻尖上。

医生仍然是站着的，俯视下来有种神圣的光辉，这种光辉又是冰冷的，使宝蓝产生了自惭形秽的窘迫，在他还没有来的及反应的时候，医生取下了他的眼镜，冰冷的指尖碰到鼻梁的时候，像贴在骨头上爬过去一条蛇，宝蓝瑟缩了一下。  
  
他硬了。  
  
在一个陌生的环境里，当着并不了解的陌生人，像祭品一样躺着，他可耻而卑微得有了反应。性欲就像是打喷嚏一样，没有什么办法能制止，宝蓝有些恼怒，他承认这一刻他是有些怨恨喻文波的，因为他毫无意义的试探和恶作剧让自己陷入这样窘迫的境地。他能得到什么吗？他什么也得不到。  
  
“躺正吧，张开嘴。”  
  
在胡思乱想中，宝蓝张开了嘴，他没带眼镜时看外界都是模糊和遥远的，医生戴着的白色口罩几乎要和衣服融为一体，但即使他看不清医生的眼里是不是有着厌弃，也还是能听到他迟疑的质问。  
  
“你刚才吃了什么？”  
  
宝蓝闭上眼睛，那些明亮的光斑变成了视网膜上久久散不去的黑块儿，他有些赌气，自暴自弃得回答。  
  
“精液，我吃了主人的精液。”  
  
三  
  
男孩坐起身来漱口的时候，姜承録戴上了橡胶手套，从他的角度看过去，刚好能看见男孩露出的脖颈上那片细密的吻痕。他承认自己窥探这种痕迹是卑鄙的，但他还是不可抑止得去揣测，幻想那些场景。  
  
这种幻想折磨着他，以至于他在无影灯下伸手去触碰到男孩的嘴唇时，看到那殷红的舌尖和颤抖的喉咙，脑子里只能想到这件事，他吃了另一个男人的精液。用这样柔软温热的口腔，纤细的喉管，去取悦那样肮脏的器官。  
  
作为一个牙医，姜承録已经很难对这个每天都在面对的部位产生任何新奇感了，但这一次他却感到了些许陌生，甚至鬼使神差得收回了镊子，伸出指尖抵在男孩的上颚，在短暂的停顿后，轻缓得按压了两下。  
  
姜承録走神得想，他给那个人口交的时候，是不是也这样毫不设防得大张着嘴，仍凭异物抽插在自己的唇舌间。

很快姜承録便意识到自己越距了，他的手应该握住镊子，在用镊子去触碰男孩，保持着冰冷的，得体的距离。他也确实这样做着，尽管心里却无法抑制得开始幻想着，自己脱下紧绷的橡胶手套，用同样温热的手指，探索这具同样温热的身体。

那会是怎样的触觉呢？姜承録的耳朵有些嗡鸣，头皮上的血气散去后，他发现自己勃起了。这些欲望困顿在宽松的白大褂下面，并不会使外人察觉，却足以让他羞愧。

姜承録将凳子向治疗椅挪近了一些，他那可耻的下体就卡在凳子和治疗椅的间隙中，在近乎于自苦的鞭挞中，疼痛与欲望博弈，他终于从幻想中回到现实。

男孩却仍然紧闭着双眼，皱成一团的眉目间有些泛红，他躺在治疗椅上，叠绞在一起的双腿却不安得蜷曲着，帆布鞋被踢到了地上，他赤裸着双脚踩在椅子上，折叠的膝盖并紧，却又慢慢松开。  
  
在将手伸到风衣下时，宝蓝下意识得挺了下腰，他能感觉到自己的身体在发生变化，算不上好，也算不上不好。他需要一点抚慰，并不用多么强烈，就像下车之前，主人的手掌隔着风衣单薄的布料，抚摸他贫瘠的胸口。  
  
主人说，当我就这样拥抱着你时，你是遥远而疏离的，而当我因为嫉妒而愤怒时，我才能发现自己有多么深爱你。  
  
这是病态的，不公平的畸恋。尽管喻文波说过了无数次会改，却又还是会在下次，将这种愤怒换种方式强加到自己身上。他们的爱情就像这颗修补着的牙齿，病变了就是病变了，永远无法恢复正常。他只能饮鸩止渴，甘之如饴。

宝蓝有些委屈，张得过久的嘴巴里唾液全积在喉管上，咽下去也不是，含着也不是，在茫然无措中，他并紧双腿，手从风衣的下摆里探到腿间，拉住那根颤抖的线，缓缓得向外面拽出来一些，又松开来，感受着身体把它再吃进去。

逐渐堆叠的快感和空虚中，宝蓝忽然感到一种从未有过的思念，他想见到主人，现在，立刻，马上。

他想要拥吻和做爱。  
  
四  
  
男孩走了。  
  
几乎是在姜承録说好了的同时，男孩从治疗椅上坐起身来，来不及整理的衣领大敞着，露出喉结和锁骨下大片雪白又殷红的皮肤。他踩着帆布鞋的后跟，急切而又慌张得离开，甚至来不及告别。  
  
也不需要告别，他的账单会像往常一样从陌生的账户自动打到诊所里，姜承録有些自嘲，收拾着铁盘里冷冰冰的工具时，忽然想起什么，转身开门走到了走廊的落地窗前。  
  
男孩踩着破碎的阴影奔向了那辆隐匿在黑暗中的车，和那个靠在车门旁的男人拥抱接吻，黑暗中两个人的面目并不真切，姜承録却仿佛看见那潮热的吻细密得舔舐过自己方才触碰过的牙齿，找寻吮吸那稚嫩颤抖的舌尖，搅弄着男孩柔软而包容的口腔。  
  
被打扰的夜晚在逐渐远去的汽鸣声中回归了平静，破碎的月光总是会消失在太阳升起的一刻。  
  
姜承録把带着橡胶手套的手指放在了鼻尖，唾液干涸后的腥味混杂着消毒水的刺激，使得他脑子有些昏沉。  
  
直到回到办公室，他才低头亲吻了一下自己的指尖。  
  
像亲吻一朵来不及盛开的花。


End file.
